toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
IGO
The International Gourmet Organization, or IGO, is the global organization responsible for maintaining order in the Gourmet Age, and defending civilians from dangerous animals and gourmet criminals. It administers the "Eight Gourmet Laws", and possibly other food-related laws, in the territories under its jurisdiction. Duties In the Gourmet Age, the IGO originally started out as a specialized department of the United Nations, but due to a high demand for gourmet ingredients, it would end up becoming its own organization and gaining more influence than even the United Nations, with a total of 360 members, far exceeding the United Nations' member count. The IGO's staff and leadership include many individuals of renowned strength and skill. IGO's operating funds are collected from member nations in the form of a heavy Gourmet Tax. In exchange for member nations paying the tax, the IGO secures for them a stable supply of gourmet ingredients. Food is also distributed to non-member nations that are too poor to pay the Gourmet Tax, using proceeds from betting at the 1st Biotope's coliseum. The existence of the coliseum is used as a bribe to keep world leaders placated and silent regarding the program, which would likely outrage the heavily-taxed citizens of IGO member states. To further maintain the secrecy of the program, the charity food drops take place under cover of darkness on Christmas Eve each year, and make use of IGO members' and affiliates' personal beasts rather than traditional transport. Mansam lists the three main duties of the IGO as: *The discovery of new ingredients. *The research and development of said ingredients. *The circulation of food and the public order. Affiliates GIGA GIGA is an organization affiliated with the IGO, and is it's main source of intelligence and information regarding far away ingredients and prominent Bishokuya. They usually partner with the IGO's Gourmet Research and Judicial Affairs Bureaus and provide their respective directors with the latest information on the beasts they're experimenting on or dangerous criminals that are at large at the time. Furthermore, the Executive Manager of GIGA, Granlok, and IGO's former President, Ichiryuu, were old acquaintances, which lead to the alliance of the two organizations in the first place. Saiseiya The Saiseiya's are individuals that help protect and preserve the ingredients that live within the natural world, often at times capturing those who would misuse them. Due to the similar tasks that the IGO keep, they often work in conjunction, helping to keep beasts and ingredients safe while also aiding the other when asked. Bases IGO has established various places to perform their operations on Human World, as well as another one at Gourmet World and other facilities under their jurisdiction, but it has a main location that works as its main base of operations: *Biotopes *Gourmet Coliseum *Gourmet Research Laboratory *IGO Headquarters *Three Great Gourmet Prisons *Surprise Island *0th Biotope *8th Biotope Known Members Trivia *Anyone is able to make a member of the IGO if they wish, but for more higher positions, admin approval must be given. *IGO is considered to be the Human World's main Government. *The Current IGO president will be officially canon, Mansam. However if one wishes to make their own variation of the IGO with their own president, that is possible but must be approved by admins. **'Update': The Admins have officially started work on this Fanon's own version of the IGO President, who will be free-use for anyone who wishes to use him for either their story, an involvement with other characters, and so on. *In most cases, all members of the IGO show to have Gourmet Cells within them. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Terms Category:Term Category:Organization Category:IGO